Impossible Lies
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: Berrykit finds her brother dead, her sister is blamed for it and is waiting to be executed. The only way to save her sister is to go to the past, with the help of Stonefur, and watch her life unfold. Everything will come as a shock to Berrykit; all lies.


Everything comes down on you at once. One moment you are running, playing, laughing even, and the next you are staring into cold, dead eyes. It came as a shock, when they died. My father died in a battle when we were three moons old. My mother died of greencough when we were four moons. Now, at five moons, I watch the still body of Russetkit, dead with a pool of blood and fresh white snow covering his body. "Berrykit-" I turn and see my only family left, my sister Nettlekit.

We turn and see that there are others watching us. Nettlekit's paws are dripping with Russetkit's blood. Her sweet, bright green eyes are shocked and are overcome by black moons. Some warriors are crowding her, dragging her away and ignoring her screams while others are looking at me pitifully. The senior warriors are sitting around the leaders den, talking amongst themselves as they wait for Redstar to return. I don't know what happened. It happened so fast.

I press my nose to Russetkit and detect none of Nettlekit's sweet, honey like scent. I then look at his claws, knowing he wouldn't have gone down without a fight and don't see Nettlekit's beautiful honey and white fur, but there is black fur. I look around and identify all the cats with black fur. Nightshine has silky, long and glossy black fur but the fur in his claws is short and dull. The only cat with fur like that is Blackwhisker. Blackwhisker, who cared for them after their father died. Blackwhisker, who protected them when their mother died. Blackwhisker, who promised to love each one of them as his own. Blackwhisker, who killed her brother and left one to die in his place.

I shook my head. _No, there has to be someone else! Someone. _I looked around the near full camp, only a few warriors missing. I looked at all their fur again, hoping to at least see a glimpse of dull, black fur. There was none. Now her sister was going to die and the cat she trusted the most was the reason. I laid my head on my paws, confused, distraught and depressed at the situation.

He was a gray tabby, the cat who visited me. His blue eyes were filled with sadness and pity. His eyes, I couldn't see past them. It was as if they were staring into my soul. Beyond my soul and into StarClan, where mother and father and Russetkit were and where Nettlekit was soon to go. He had stars in his fur making me shiver with anticipation. _A StarClan cat is here, to help me! _I could feel myself shaking with anticipation. "Hello Berrykit. My name is Stonefur, of RiverClan."

_RiverClan! _I felt my heart sink. We were not with the river, winds or trees. We were with the shadows. ShadowClan. I looked down at my red paws. "No, Berrykit. I'm here to help you. But if I'm to help you, I'm going to need your help." I nodded feverishly. I didn't care he was from RiverClan. He is here for me. He is here to help me prove Nettlekit innocent and to help me prove the culprit –who couldn't be Blackwhisker- guilty. "Good. Berrykit, I was sent here to help you first to uncover the lies about your father's death, then the lies about your birth, the lies about Russetkit's murder then we prove Nettlekit innocent. Do you have that?"

I shook my head. "What lies? My father was killed in battle."

Stonefur shook his head. "Murder covered up by battle is not often seen but I saw it as did many other cats that walk among the stars. The cat that killed your father killed your family, one by one, and is organizing Nettlekit's death as we speak."

Stonefur started to walk away but I followed him. "Where are you going?"

Stonefur frowned. "Be brave, Berrykit. We are going two moons into the past."

We walk what seemed like moons. We walked forbidden paths through the stars until we came across a border. The land was barren and scarred from the twolegs but there was a battle going on all the same. She then saw her father. He was fighting like all of StarClan, taking two cats at once and forcing them to retreat back to ThunderClan. The battle was about done; a few ThunderClan stragglers were starting to retreat. Her father turned and looked as if he was about to speak when a shadow came over him and killed him. No one saw him collapse to the ground. No one saw him under the paws of another ShadowClan cat. He was looking at the cat with the light dying in his eyes. He just said one word, barely audible and little more than a whisper. "Berry."

I looked at Stonefur. "Why did he say berry? Was he talking about me?" Berrykit's mind was wondering. My mind had gone the moon and back, wondering why he would say berry.

Stonefur pressed his head to mine. "Come and follow me. You will know the real reason behind your birth in moments." We walked back from the border until we reached the nursery. There were four kits nuzzling my mother. I only recognized three of them. The last one was still. Not moving like the rest of us.

"He's dead isn't he?" I asked, my voice shaking. Stonefur nodded. "Why is he dead? Did someone kill him?"

Stonefur shook his head. "No little one. Some kits are just born dead, like your brother. There was nothing that could have been done except take him to StarClan so that is what we did." We looked back down at the ShadowClan nursery and saw father and Blackwhisker come in.

"What are their names?" Blackwhisker asked.

Our mother looked at each of us in turn before she sighed. "I'll name this one." She pointed to Russetkit, "Russetkit." She then looked at our stillborn brother, who, like Nettlekit, was beautiful and golden. I wonder why she never told us about him. "You two name the others. I want their father and my best friend to name them."

Our father looked at Nettlekit and purred. "How about we call her Nettlekit? She is the same color as the ones that litter the forest floor in leaf-fall."

Our mother looked at her and purred. "Hello Nettlekit." She then looked at Blackwhisker. "Wont their father name one?"

I was shocked. "Father?" I said looking into Stonefur's soulful eyes. "Blackwhisker is my father?" He nodded and I turned my attention back to the scene unfolding beneath me.

My eyes were locked on my father, who killed his own son as far as I know. He was looking at me, so tiny and innocent. "Berrykit." He said. "Berrykit, after my sister, Berryblossom."

I looked at Stonefur. "Berryblossom?" I had never heard the name yet I knew it was coming. Somehow my name was very important.

"Come Berrykit. We are closer to saving Nettlekit now. We have to find the killer of Russetkit." I nodded and followed him to the camp I knew. Everything –except for Nettlekit and myself- was still. Russetkit was looking at the medicine cat den. He dreamed of being a medicine cat.

"Stonefur, who is Berryblossom?" I asked quietly. He simply shushed me and pointed down with his tail. Below me was a ginger she-cat who looked just like me with stars in her fur. She was standing over Russetkit. I understood.

There was a shadow, a flash of bright fur and then nothing. Nothing except Russetkit's bleeding and broken body. Berryblossom was leading Russetkit into the stars, sadly looking back at his body. I looked around the clearing. By this point Nettlekit and I had discovered his death and had run to him. Blackwhisker was hiding his grief.

I looked at the shadows and saw one cat cleaning themselves of blood. I knew who the culprit was. "Let's go back, Stonefur."

We were standing in the camp, sitting by Russetkit's body but my wide eyes were searching all over for the murdered. They were sitting by the senior warriors. "Redstar!" I called.

He padded over to me, his bright ginger fur was well groomed and almost made him look like fire, except for the tiny patch of black on his chest. "Redstar, you killed my father and now my brother! Why?"

Redstar was taken aback. _It was him. He isn't denying it. _"You killed my father because you wanted my mother but she didn't choose you. She chose my real father, Blackwhisker, the littermate of my 'father'. Blackwhisker's brother suspected the attack and asked if he could be considered the father of my siblings and I. Blackwhisker and my mother agreed. You killed my 'father' hoping to get a chance at my mother but she died of green cough before you could. Furious you began plotting how to kill Russetkit, the only one who stood in the way of you and Nettlekit and I. You killed him. When you saw the chance to blame Nettlekit, you took it knowing you would have me in the end. Redstar, you're an idiot. Your lies have finally caught up to you."

Redstar shook his head and smiled tauntingly. "You silly kit, all this sadness in your life and you are trying to take it out on me. I am sorry about what happened to your… your family."

The warriors were now looking at me with claws in their eyes. I was losing, until Stonefur whispered. "Where was he at the time of death?"

I smiled and thought about how this would go. "Where were you at the time of Russetkit's death?"

"On patrol."

"With who?" Redstar looked around and hesitantly shook his head.

"Little kit, you've out done me at my own game. Well done." As the warriors surrounded Redstar, I padded to Blackwhisker.

"Why didn't you tell us?" My voice was pleading, upset and confused. "Did you not think we could handle it?"

Blackwhisker pressed his head onto my mine. "I knew you would find out when it was time. Come on, let's get your sister."

I smiled. Everything, through all the grief was starting to turn right. I looked over my shoulder to nod a goodbye to Stonefur, but he was gone. _Thank you Stonefur. _In response, there was a small breeze.

**This was for An Angel from Above Challenge by Faded from OblivionxMossheart. It was a ton of fun to write and I enjoyed combining Berrykit and Stonefur, who were the characters I was given. I made the rest. Please leave your reviews in the review box. You know you want to press that new button. **

**Songstar, Leader of MaskedClan on the Warriors Challenge Forum (which all of you should join) **


End file.
